A Daphne and Fred Story
by daphnelovesfreddie
Summary: I am completly revamping this one! It is what the title says! DaphneFred, of course! ShaggyVelma Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A Daphne and Fred Story

Rewritten

By: Daphne Van Stevenson

**A/N: My first story ever on Fan Fiction was called a Daphne and Fred Story, since writing and reading more fanfics over time, I have decided that I could write a much better, longer story with the same general idea. So that is what I am up to right now, I am posting this story as I do with my others chapter by chapter. I hope all you Daphne/Fred and some Shaggy/Velma people out there enjoy! Please Read and Review! Thanks! –daphne vs.**

Snow was falling heavily outside in Upstate New York. It was Christmas morning and the gang and their families were spending the vacation at one of the Blake's many summer homes in the Adirondack region of the state. It was quite beautiful there, there were places to ski and camp and many other things, but that's not the point and besides it was snowing way too hard to do any outdoor activities.

Fred woke up at about 8:30 he crawled out of bed; put some socks and a shirt on with his pajama pants and made his way down the stairs to the parlor. About halfway down the stairs he realized that he forgot something very important. Turning around he ran back up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door so no one would see as he unzipped a small part of his bag and pulled out a velvet ring case, he opened it to make sure the ring was still there and it was the 14K white gold 1 carat ring with three diamonds on it, he had purchased it at Kay Jewelers before Christmas, secretly and it hadn't been cheap. No defiantly anything but cheap. Sure it wasn't the most expensive but his savings account didn't have that much left especially after school. All in all the ring cost about $1500. Not that Daphne wasn't worth that because she definitely was, well to Fred she was worth much more but he didn't have much more. Hoping that Daphne would say yes he pocketed the ring box and walked back down the stairs to join the families.

In the parlor everyone was up, except Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby were running around the Christmas tree in circles then seeing who could drink hot cocoa the fastest. Velma was cheering them on and occasionally pouring more cocoa when they ran out. Shaggy's little sisters 9 year old Kelly and 15 year old Natalie sat on a loveseat by the window, while his other 18 year old sister Stacey sat on the couch by Velma's sister Vanessa who was 16. Bill and Nina Jones and George and Elizabeth Blake sat on one couch while Harold and Marilyn Dinkley took the end of the loveseat and Lisa and Sam Rogers took the couch by Velma. Fred found a vacant armchair and sat down.

"Like when do we open presents?" Shaggy asked eagerly, sounding more like a five year old than a 25 year old.

"Norville dear please be patient." His mother said eying Scooby who was about to tear open a box.

"Daphne should be up soon," her mother said. "She was always a late sleeper…" No sooner than Mrs. Blake had spoken Daphne came into the room.

"Hey Guys!" she said tying her robe shut. "Merry Christmas!"

"Rerry Ristras Raphre!" Scooby called picking up a box with his name on it. (Merry Christmas Daphne)

"Well alright kids, you may open your gifts now." Mrs. Rogers exclaimed. This resulted in a race to the tree which was won by Shaggy who was by far the most enthusiastic present opener in the room. An hour and a half later all the gifts were opened and wrapping paper was strewn everywhere Scooby had even found a way to get wrapping paper wrapped around him!

Daphne received many lovely gifts but she had noticed that she hadn't received anything from the person she wanted something from the most…you guessed it…Fred.

"Hey Daph, look what Shaggy bought me!" Velma exclaimed holding up her wrist, on it was a gold bracelet. "Look on the inside!" Velma took it off and handed it to her friend. It said 'To Velms the grooviest girl I know, love shag'

"Aw that was awful sweet of him…" Daphne tried to smile and look happy.

"So um what did Fred get you???" Velma asked eagerly.

Daphne's face fell "Nothing." she murmured.

Velma was shocked "I'm sure he got you something, um maybe he wanted to give it to you in private, or maybe it didn't get here on time, or may" 

Daphne cut her off "He doesn't love me after all." she wiped her eyes.

"Now Daph I am sure he does." Velma consoled her best friend.

Then at just that moment Fred stood up, his face was pale and he looked nervous.

"I would appreciate it if everyone was quiet, it seems as if someone didn't get a gift yet…" he announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't have much to say except that I am writing a lot lately, summer boredom-I guess… Enjoy my second revamped chapter of this story! Comment Please, I want to know what you guys think!**

Fred reached behind the tree and pulled out a box, not a big box, but not a small box either, somewhere in between. "Here Daph, this is for you, er its not much, well it's really nothing but I didn't have that much to spend…"

"Oh thanks Freddie, I'm sure it's wonderful no matter what it is!" Daphne smiled and ripped the paper off the box. She opened the box to find a rather big blue and white striped shirt. (A/N: ok so on what's new Scooby Doo Fred wears this striped shirt and well I found that shirt to be rather um un-Fred like. In this story well Fred apparently thinks like me so he's giving it to Daphne)

She pulled the shirt out and shot him a glance. "This is yours isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, well I don't think it's really my style and I want you to have it…" Fred said.

"I love it!" she exclaimed taking off her robe to reveal a very short silk purple night dress.

"Daphne! Is that appropriate attire, dear?" Elizabeth Blake asked sound a bit shocked.

"Mother!" Daphne whined. "I wear it to bed and I was just going to put the shirt on over it."

"Very well, just please never dress like that in public." her mother said.

"I would never do such a thing!" Daphne protested pulling the shirt over her head. It fit Daphne about as well as it fit a hanger but she loved it, every inch of it smelled the way Fred smelled, which by the way was a smell Daphne loved very much. She snuggled into the shirt and then sat back down on the couch. "Thank you Freddie!" she smiled "That was one of the sweetest gifts I have ever gotten."

"Well your welcome but I still have something for you." Fred said his heart was beating so fast he thought his chest would explode.

"Oh Freddie you really shouldn't have gotten me anything else…" Daphne said though she was secretly excited to see what the gift was.

"Well Daph I really wanted to get you this something else, you are a very special girl you know…" Fred said he pulled on Daphne's hand getting her to stand up.

The parents exchanged glances, all of them wondering how this was going to end.

Then Fred began to talk again. "Daphne you are the most amazing person I have ever met, and I must admit you stole my heart before I even knew it was there, and Daph I couldn't imagine being with another woman ever so please do me a small favor…" Fred took the box out and got down on one knee. "Please Daph will you marry me?" Fred asked as he slipped the glittering ring on to her finger.

"Oh Freddie of course oh I love you" Daphne said and then broke out crying. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

On the couch the parents were still in a small state of shock. Elizabeth was weeping a bit but smiling and George was smiling and hugging his wife. Bill was sure that this would come sometime and he was happy his son had found a good woman and Nina was crying a bit too because she hadn't seen her son grow up from boy to man for she had been missing in action from the time he was twelve until the time he was twenty. But all in all the parents were very very happy for the newly engaged couple.

Velma was crying and Shaggy had put his arm around her shoulder. The Dinkley's and Roger's exchanged glances: this could be them in a few years or so. Scooby was eating his Scooby Snax and barking every few seconds. But he stopped to give Daphne a big wet kiss on the cheek.

Now Daphne and Fred had stopped kissing and Fred had sat down on the small space on the couch and pulled Daphne into his lap. "Fred this must have cost you millions!" Daphne exclaimed examining the ring.

"Well Daph you are worth a lot more than that to me." he whispered.

"Did I mention before that I love you?!" Daphne whispered back.

Fred pretended to think "Hmmm maybe once or twice!" he said jokingly back. Then he planted another lovely breathtaking kiss on his fiancés lips.

**commentttt!!!**

**-daphne vs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok everyone so here is chapter 3! Enjoy & comment! Oh yeah I totally forgot the disclaimer in the first two chapters so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scooby Doo or any of the other characters, except the siblings whom I made up I do however own the plot which if you are wondering I would sell to Hanna-Barbra if they would make it into a movie….**

"Dinner!" came Mrs. Roger's voice as she carried the turkey and sat it on the table. Mrs. Dinkley followed with a ham and Mrs. Blake and Mrs. Jones carried the side dishes.

"Like yes!" Shaggy exclaimed reaching for the potatoes with his fork.

"Mom!!!" Stacey Rogers said. "Shaggy's hogging the food."

"Norville dear, please watch your manners and Stacey aren't you a bit old for being a tattletale?" Mrs. Rogers said sitting down at the table.

Then Stacey just started to talk to Vanessa Dinkley about clothes, make-up and boys which were the three main interests that these teenagers had in common.

"I can't believe that Fred asked you the big one!" Velma gushed to Daphne while pulling the turkey away from Shaggy's plate.

"Yeah me neither!" Daphne answered sounding a bit worried.

"What's wrong Daphne?" Velma asked noticing the worry in her friend's voice.

"Er well it's nothing really it's just that, what if I'm not ready to get married?" Daphne said twisting the ring around her finger.

"Why wouldn't you be? You love him and he loves you and please look at this house, how many houses like this do your parents own?, you aren't hurting for money…" Velma replied.

"But I cannot cook for anything, I burn water, I mean I'm not rich enough to order out every night and I don't want to hire a cook, I mean then my kid's would never learn how to cook, or be really lazy or…"

"Chill Daphne!" Velma said. "You can learn to cook and um where do kids come into the picture? You aren't pregnant are you?" Velma said jokingly.

"Ha ha funny Velma, no I'm not but I mean I'm sure we'll want kids someday…" Daphne said wistfully. "Then you and Shaggy and your kids can come visit us on the holidays and stuff..."

"Daphne!" Velma scolded "Since when are me and Shaggy having kids?" Velma said pretty loud.

Velma's parents turned to look at her and so did the Roger's. "Um no need to worry, Daphne was kidding, right?" Velma looked at Daphne.

"Yes right kidding!" Daphne giggled taking a drink of champagne.

"Like that's not such an impossible joke!" Shaggy said eying Velma who blushed and looked at her food.

"Hey Daph!" said Fred who had been sitting beside her. "I um kinda heard bits and pieces of yours and Velma's conversation, its no big deal about the cooking thing, I can cook, er some things mostly breakfast foods or frozen dinners but I mean Mom can teach you, she's good." he finished scooting closer to his fiancé. "And believe me our kid's will NOT be lazy, I will make them clean and stuff!"

"Oh Freddie!" Daphne sighed. "Isn't this to good to be true?"

"Well I would say that but honey it is true, so nope it's not." Fred replied.

Daphne blushed slightly since he had called her honey, something that that had never ever happened before; he had never called her by any other affectionate name than Daph, which was a name that no one else really called her but honey hmmm, they were beginning to sound like a real engaged couple and she was thrilled.

**comment please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I actually had a break from homework today, YEAH!! So I am writing this chapter, enjoy!**

The dinner was over and Scooby and Shaggy were stuffed to the hilt with turkey and ham and whatnot and the others really weren't far behind. "Like ummm BURP delicious! Right Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Reah relicoious!" Scooby agreed taking a last bite of ham.

"Okay boys that's enough!" Mrs. Rogers said picking up a plate to take to the kitchen. "And very unfortunately all you kids Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Daphne, and Freddie are on kitchen duty tonight!" she handed the plate to Shaggy to take to the kitchen.

Just then Shaggy got a sly idea on how to spend some alone time with his most favorite girl (Velma) in his favorite place. (The kitchen) "Like mom, well like since Daphne and Fred are er almost married, they should like hang out with the married adults and like well us immature _kids_ can take care of the cleaning." he said hoping his mom would buy it.

"Well that's thoughtful of you and I guess they could sit it out but I'm awful surprised that you don't care, what happened to my lazy complaining Shaggy?!" his mother said.

"Like I fell in love." Shaggy thought. "Like okay Velms let's get goin on the kitchen!" he called picking up a stack of plates.

Daphne and Fred expressed some resistance to not help but they were both secretly pleased neither wanted to do the dishes and they sensed that maybe Shaggy and Velma could use some alone time. They could too for that matter…

"Freddie!" Daphne whispered. "You wanna go for a walk outside, I want to show you something."

"Sure Daph, I would love to." Fred replied glad that she had asked since he really didn't want to go talk "married couple" with the parents. That could possibly get a bit too far; he had discovered that the hard way when his parents talked to him about marriage after he graduated, ugh he cringed when he remembered the lecture. He thought "the talk" happened once and only once and that once had been when he was thirteen, but that was not the case sadly cause for him it happened again when he was seventeen.

"Fred!" Daphne hissed in a low whisper. "Come on!" she was already wearing her coat and boots.

"Er sorry Daph coming!" he said zipping his parka and pulling on his snow boots. He then followed his fiancé into the chilly December night air.

"It's cold." Daphne said.

Fred thought for a bit and when she didn't keep talking he figured she was inferring something and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and very slowly pulled her close.

She giggled. It was one of those girlish "omigosh _he_ loves me" giggles. Those kinds of giggles scared and delighted Fred at the same time. I mean even though he was an adult love still scared him, it wasn't as scary as it had been in Junior High, but it was still like "what if this is really too good to be true" scary. But hearing her giggle like that delighted him because he loved her and he loved to make her happy and to just be with her. Maybe love was supposed to be scary and risky, cause if there is no risk in something then what's the point of it happening?

"In here." Daphne whispered. She pulled her fiancé into the barn which was really quite warm and smelled of hay and horsehair.

"So er what did you want to show me?" he asked.

"Oh I'll show you in a sec but right now, since we haven't had any privacy since we've been engaged…" she pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately. Fred of course was pleased and kissed her back. She thought his kisses were so incredibly addicting and he found her kiss to be the same way but it tasted of coffee flavored lip-gloss.

When they had finally finished kissing, Daphne grabbed Fred's hand and pulled him to a small ladder coming down from the roof. She began to climb it and Fred guessed he'd better follow suit. When they reached the top he gasped. They were on top of the barn. Daphne pointed up at they sky which was filled with millions of twinkling stars. He put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "Wow." Fred breathed.

"Pretty amazing huh?" Daphne asked. "I used to come up here every Christmas and look for a shooting star, I never saw one though…" she sighed. "I guess hardly anyone actually wishes on a shooting star."

Fred looked at her. "What would you wish for?" he whispered tightening his grip on her.

"Oh Freddie, well I guess I would just wish to be with you forever." she said back.

Fred reached over and kissed her on the head. "I would wish for the same thing…" he whispered.

"Ohhh look!!" Daphne squealed pointing up at the sky.

A shooting star flew past. "Now I guess we'll be together forever." Fred sighed.

Daphne then stood on tiptoe and kissed him. So there they stood the redhead and the blonde kissing under the backdrop of the winter sky.

**Did you like it?? More chapters up kinda soon. I was watching Witches Ghost this weekend, I was like oh my gosh Fred you were this close to telling Daphne how you felt then stupid thorn came…. I watched that scene so many times…**


End file.
